Sandaime Mizukage
by Shodai Fuzeikage-sama
Summary: When Orochimaru is found to be guilty of treason to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a new replacement for him must be found. Follow young Kazama Naruto as he travels the path of fame. Might be pairings later on. Naru/OC Powerful!Naruto
1. Life of a Sort

Kazama Naruto--Mizukage

**Kazama Naruto--Mizukage**

**Chapter 1-Life of a sort**

Life was anything but good for Kazama Naruto. Even though all the ninjas respected him for his position and heritage, the villagers of Konohagakure hated him with a passion. Even if he was the Yondaime Hokage's son.

"Sarutobi-oiji!" the young ninja called. He had just made Jounin at age nine. The Sandaime Hokage looked up at the blonde bombshell that just appeared in his office.

"What can I do for you, Naruto?"

"I want another A-rank mission!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto...we have to talk," Sarutobi sighed.

"What is it?"

"I...would like to give you a new mission.

"Really?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, while on the inside, he was jumping for joy.

"You will be in the Hi no Kuni forestland, and you will be given a team of four ANBU. You will be chasing for an S-rank ninja named Uchiha...Itachi..."

"Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked, surprised for some reason.

"Yes, he has massacred the entire Uchiha clan, consisting of fifty jounin, forty chuunin, and thirty genin," Sarutobi said. "He left only three survivors...Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Shisui, and Uchiha Sasuke; his mother, cousin, and brother."

"What?" Naruto asked, incredulously.

"Naruto, you and I are the only S-ranked ninja we have in Konoha right now. You are the one best suited for the job, as you have the Kamigan, and he has the Sharingan, plus..."

"You will attend in one day. I suggest you get ready."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Alright, Naruto-sama, we're in position," ANBU one said.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled as a huge fireball came hurtling towards them.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**!" ANBU two called out, and the man had evaded it.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed from his position in the trees. "Hokage-sama requests your immediate execution. **Kamigan**!"

Itachi was standing there in all his glory, in an ANBU uniform. He moved so fast that he was a blur, slamming into Naruto. But Naruto was ready for his assault and had a kunai at the ready. Naruto kicked Itachi back through two trees. Then Naruto went on the assault.

"**Doton: Doryu Taiga**!" Itachi exclaimed and smirked as the mud river made Naruto lose his balance and 'drown.' But as the river dispersed, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

'Left, right, above, below?' Itachi thought. And then he realized just in time. Naruto had almost sliced Itachi in half with his huge glowing sword from behind him.

The ANBU that Naruto had taken with him were fighting Itachi's four clones.

"**Soragakure no Jutsu**!" Naruto called out one of his signature jutsus. The clouds enshrouded Itachi and the four ANBU. The wind started blowing ferociously, and almost toppling Itachi and his clones. The Naruto decided to take Itachi out of the mix. "**Doton: Masamune Tsurugi**!" Naruto slammed his sword into the ground, and five earth swords sprouted, and made their way to Itachi. Itachi tried to dodge, but the swords were like guided missiles, they kept to their targets. The swords took out Itachi's Kage Bunshins first. Then the last sword attacked Itachi out of thin air and without a hand attached to it. Itachi blocked the first few slashes with a sword, but the last slice shattered the ANBU blade. Itachi moved from the blade's slash, and escaped off into the woods, but not before creating a **Bakuratsu Kage Bunshin**. The clone exploded, sending Naruto and the four ANBU flying.

Naruto got up slowly, his wounds were causing him immense pain. As he rose, he saw the four ANBU that Sandaime had requested to come with him. They were each lying in a pile of rubble. He walked over to one and checked his pulse. The man was alive. Naruto performed a simple medic jutsu to heal his wounds. Naruto then walked over to another ANBU. This man was far worse off, his arm had been taken off when a piece of the Itachi clone's kunai had sliced it. Naruto rushed over and prepared to reattach the arm. He performed the higher level Chakra Scalpels to cut the remaining tissue from the arm. He revived the man using a blood clotting pill and a soldier pill. He the used Shisou jutsu to reattach the arm's blood vessels and mold the two sections together. Naruto took out the first aid kit from his pocket, and stitched the two sections together. Naruto then encased the arm in ice water to numb the pain. Naruto then walked over to the other two men. Their injuries were only minor. Naruto did the best he could, and with his chakra mostly spent, he fell asleep were he lay.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to find three of the ANBU members crowded around the fourth one. Naruto walked silently over to the ANBU members, and sat down beside them.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is in much pain, Naruto-sama," the second ANBU said.

"Naruto-sama, we need to get him to a proper medic. I know you have done the best you could, but we need to get him to a hospital!"

"Yes, Uanachi-san. We need two ANBU to carry him, and Uanachi can scout from behind. We need to get to Konoha as soon as possible," Naruto ordered.

"But, Naruto-sama, what if Itachi comes back?"

"I will stay here and continue the mission. I know where Itachi is. He is very close. He is not bothering to hide his chakra signature. You three need to go on and take Taichi with you!"

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" The three ANBU and their incapacitated friend leaped off into the trees.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Three minutes after the three ANBU left, three shuriken came whizzing out of the trees. Naruto pulled out a kunai and deflected them. Naruto stood up slowly and caught the kunai that was sent towards him. Naruto got up and began flashing through hand seals.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!" Naruto shouted, and the blast of flame caught the trees ten feet away on fire. Itachi vaulted over the flames left from Naruto's jutsu and landed ten feet away from his opponent.

"This is going to be an interesting battle, eh, Naruto-_**sensei**_?" Itachi asked. "**Mangekyou Sharingan"**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean he's fighting Itachi by himself?" Sarutobi growled with impatience.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama is more than a match for Itachi!" Teniku replied behind his ANBU mask.

"Naruto-san may be S-class, but even he is not as foolish as to take on Itachi, with the Akatsuki behind him."

"Hokage-sama, Naruto almost defeated Itachi before, but eventually Itachi used a Bakuratsu Kage Bunshin on him," Teniku said to the higher ranking shinobi.

"I am way too old for this," Sarutobi whispered, shrugging off his Hokage robes, and putting on his battle gear.

"**Tsurugi Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto exclaimed, the one demon blade turning into eight. Itachi watched as the blades levitated in front of Naruto, then shot after him. He wasn't expecting this attack, and was stabbed into the tree on the opposite side. But Naruto wasn't aware that a certain ex-sannin watched this. The man landed firmly on the soft dirt of the Hi no Kuni, and Kaze no Kuni border. The man's black cloak with red clouds billowed out behind him.

"Orochimaru, the Hebi Sannin," Naruto acknowledged. "What do you need with my student?"

Orochimaru looked on in surprise. Then he figured it out. "Then you must be Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, the one who took my place in the Densetsu no Sannin. You are known as the Dragon Sannin, or Ryu Sannin, no?

"Yes, but I ask you once more. What do you want with Itachi-kun?"

"Oh...nothing...nothing..." Orochimaru stalled.

"Naruto-sensei...kill him!" Itachi pleaded.

"Enough!" A new voice shouted from above.

A large crashing sound was heard as a giant boulder came crashing down. Naruto grabbed Itachi by his armor and leapt upwards, meeting Orochimaru and an unknown figure in mid air. Naruto gasped and lost his balance. Itachi grabbed his sensei's cloak and spun towards the ground. They both jumped backwards side-by-side.

"Naruto-sensei, that person...is it..." Itachi trailed off, his confused face melting into one of anger.

"Itachi, calm yourself. Yes...it is Sesshoumaru, my student and your teammate," Naruto looked down in shame and sorrow.

"They...they killed my Clan!" Itachi roared and rushed towards Orochimaru.

"Itachi! Get back!" yelled Naruto in anguish. "Senko no Jutsu!"

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash in front of Itachi. Summoning his sword from his throat, Orochimaru stabbed the Kusanagi no Tsurugi through Naruto's chest. Orochimaru continued to hack through Naruto's chest in order to get to Itachi.

However, Naruto had different plans**. "Infuin: Kai! Ninpou: Sozo Saisei!"** The green light enveloped the wounds on Naruto's body.

**"Ryu'eijashu!"** Naruto muttered as he completed the one-handed seals, and launched three enflamed dragon heads from his sleeve. They latched onto Orochimaru at close range and threw him like a rag doll across the clearing. Naruto told Itachi to deal with Sesshomaru. Just seconds later, a surprising sight crashed through the bushes. Sandaime Hokage and what looked like a team comprised fully of Jounin and Chuunin were in battle gear and ready for action. Sarutobi was entirely surprised at what he saw. Naruto and Itachi were fighting side-by-side against Orochimaru. Slowly, Orochimaru was gaining the upper hand against the exhausted and wounded Naruto, and the angered Itachi.

**"Masamune no Tsurugi! Akuma no Tachi" **Naruto beckoned, and a very long sword slid out of his throat just like the Kusanagi earlier, except with a dragon's mouth guiding it. Quickly, Naruto spun around and slashed Orochimaru. Knowing that he wouldn't win this battle, Orochimaru used a Tsuchi Shunshin jutsu to teleport away.

Sarutobi and the Konoha ANBU swarmed the clearing, helping heal the wounded Sannin and his charge.

"Naruto, how do we know that Itachi is innocent?" Sarutobi asked shrewdly.

"I was framed, Hokage-sama! Sesshoumaru and Orochimaru had massacred my Clan. I saw them leave and had been in pursuit of them when Naruto-sensei showed up. I had incapacitated him in order to be able to chase Orochimaru and Sesshoumaru. I soon lost them and gave up chase. But then I had sensed their chakra signatures heading towards where Naruto-sensei was, and I had to go and save him. Naruto-sensei thought I was the enemy until Orochimaru and Sesshoumaru showed up. Then we fought and almost defeated them.

"What about Sesshoumaru-sama?" Hatake Kakashi, the veteran ANBU Captain asked.

Naruto looked up with a far off clouded look of betrayal in his eyes. "I had found out about Sesshoumaru's plans to destroy Akatsuki, and I was happy that he was standing up for his village and me. But then, upon inspection, I had found that he was using Orochimaru's old laboratory to use shinobi ranking from Academy Student to Jounin as test subjects for Orochimaru's Juin no Fuin. He was planning to take over Konoha with his army and become the Godaime Hokage, killing Itachi, Tsunami, and myself in the process. He even had laid plans for killing you, Sarutobi-sensei! I was appalled. I had summoned a team comprised of only jounin to deal with the student I now recognize as the S-class nukenin, Teizaou Sesshoumaru," Naruto retorted with a far off clouded look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Naruto-sama...?" Kakashi asked with an apologetic nod.

"Hai, Kakashi. It was to be released today that Sesshoumaru is now an S-class nukenin.

"Naruto, we had a visitor today as well. It was the Nidaime Mizukage. He has requested that you see him tomorrow in my office.

"Mizukage-dono wishes to see me?" Naruto exclaimed with worry.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. We will head back to Konoha now,"

So, how was it? Anything? No? R&R please.

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu--**Fire Release: Mythical Phoenix Fire Technique

**Kamigan**-- God Eye

**Doton: Doryu Taiga**-- Earth Style: Earth Flow River

**Soragakure no Jutsu**-- Hidden Sky Technique

**Doton: Masamune Tsurugi**-- Earth Style: Legendary Lunar Longsword

**Bakuratsu Kage Bunshin--** Great Clone Explosion

**Katon: Karyuu Endan--** Fire Release: Fire Dragon Mythical Bombs

**Mangekyou Sharingan--** Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye

**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu--** Earth Clone Technique

**Infuin: Kai! Ninpou: Sozo Saisei--** Shadow Seal: Release: Genesis Rebirth

**Ryu'eijashu--** Hidden Dragon Hands

**Masamune no Tsurugi: Akuma no Tachi--** Lunar Longsword: Of Demon Origin


	2. The Meeting of Fate

Kazama Naruto--mizukage

**Kazama Naruto--Sandaime Mizukage**

**Chapter 2-The meeting of fate**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime characters you might see me putting in here. My OC's are mine and mine only.

A/N: I know that Naruto seems older than he was in canon, and that is because he is! When Itachi left the village, Naruto was supposed to be around seven years of age. But in this story, he is thirteen in this time. There will be time skips, but not many.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

After the small battle, the group headed to the Hokage tower to meet the Nidaime Mizukage. The current Mizukage was eighty-three years old. There was a replacement put in for the Nidaime, but he was only a Tokubetsu Jounin that specialized in leadership and strategy. The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu all refused to take leadership. Even the youngest member, Momochi Zabuza refused to take the position of Mizukage. These were the thoughts that were going through our young blonde ninja's mind as he made his way down the street.

"Sarutobi-sensei...did Mizukage-sama say why he wanted me?" Naruto asked his former teacher.

"No, Naruto-kun. He did not. We will see when we get there," Sarutobi replied testily, as the blonde had been asking the same question over and over.

As Naruto, Sarutobi, Itachi, and the ANBU officers reached the doors, the group split up, Itachi and the ANBU going down to the Headquarters for questioning, and Naruto and Sarutobi had to go to the meeting room to meet the Mizukage.

Naruto opened the meeting room door without hesitation. Inside the meeting room waited a sickly looking old man wearing a tattered old cloak, and his two bodyguards.

The man broke off, coughing and sputtering, before he was ready to begin talking. "You must be Naruto, the Ryu Sannin."

Naruto walked over and sat down beside Sarutobi. "Hai, Mizukage-sama, I am Naruto."

The man's brow creased, and his white hair shielded his face, but he held his smile. "Naruto, please drop the formalities. I have something of which to discuss, and it is urgent, because I know that I do not have much time left."

"Yes, Mizukage-san, what is it?"

"Let's get straight to the point shall we? I want you to become the Sandaime Mizukage."

"WHAT?!" was Naruto's shocked reply.

The Nidaime finally looked up. His gaunt face was twisted with wrinkles, and age spots dotted his facial features. He truly was an old man.

"Naruto, I am a very old man. The replacement for me as leader has died. There is no one strong enough in our own village to take the role of Sandaime. I am begging you! I am too tired for this," the Nidaime began to break down.

"With all due respect, Mizukage-dono, Naruto is up for the selection of Godaime Hokage," Sarutobi reentered the conversation with a plume of smoke coming from his pipe.

"Yes, Sarutobi-san, and I know that. But he must join Kirigakure! If not, our village will be destroyed. I know that a rebellion is starting to come to fruition between the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, and ninjas of Kiri. Our village must remain strong, and what better way to do it than to have a sannin of Konoha as our leader?"

"I understand, Mizukage-san. But if we let Naruto go to Kiri, our own village will suffer!" Sarutobi replied forcefully.

Naruto looked at the Nidaime Mizukage, and saw how immensely tired he was. Then he looked back at Sarutobi. Sarutobi had been his sensei, and had taken care of him ever since he was a baby. He knew how sad Sarutobi would be to let him go to Kiri. But, on the other hand, Naruto had visited Kirigakure no Sato once. It was a very poor village, and could barely afford clothing and food, let alone proper shinobi gear. But Naruto could change that.

Naruto stood up. "I will give you my answer tomorrow. Until then, enjoy the hospitality of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

After the meeting, Naruto left the Hokage tower, seriously thinking about things. On one hand, Sarutobi and Konoha needed him. But on the other, Kiri and its' ninjas needed him more. He couldn't do this without the teacher that helped him all the thirteen years of his life so far. He slowly made his way to the Sarutobi estate, and knocked on the main door. The servant, Komaru, led him inside, and let him wait in the atrium. Sarutobi and his wife Rukia came down the steps, not surprised that Naruto was there.

"Naruto-kun, what may I do for you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sarutobi-sensei...I-I don't know what to do."

Sarutobi walked over, and put his hands on the teenager's shoulders. "I know that, Naruto. You know what is right. Kiri will be crushed by some other village if it is not saved.

"Very well then. I will become the Sandaime Mizukage."

Sarutobi looked down and then looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "The council is going to be very hard to convince. They thought you were to dangerous to be kept alive, and they do not want you leaving the village, for fear of you coming back and destroying them.

The next day, Naruto, Sarutobi, and Nidaime Mizukage found themselves in front of the Civilian Council of Konohagakure. Homura and Koharu, the two council elders stood up and faced the three men,

"Nidaime Mizukage-dono, why should we allow you to take away one of our most powerful shinobi?" Koharu asked calmly, her eyes narrowing further, until you could almost not tell she had eyes.

"Koharu-sama, Naruto-san is a powerful young shinobi. His status as one of the Densetsu no Sannin proves that. As much as I hate showing weakness...our village is very weak. We have no leadership. We are in the middle of a war right now, and we need the leadership of a powerful young shinobi like Naruto."

Homura then stood up. "In the recent past...was it...thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked out village. This boy is the product of that."

Sandaime Hokage then looked up, his face twisted in rage. "This boy is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, or have you forgotten?"

"That is precisely why we want him here. The boy may be even more powerful than Orochimaru. He must be kept in check!"

"Homura-san...I have a say in my own life, do I not?" Naruto asked, his patience growing thin.

Homura looked over at Naruto with disdain. He smirked, and replied, "Of course."

Naruto looked back, and said, "I accept the Mizukage's proposal. I will travel to Kirigakure with him and his entourage."

"As you wish, Naruto-_**sama**_." Homura shot a mocking glance at Naruto, who merely smiled back.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next day, the Nidaime Mizukage and his entourage were ready to leave. Sarutobi and a few ninjas awaited Naruto as he walked past the gate. He stopped by Sarutobi, who handed to him, a large scroll.

"Naruto, this is the summoning contract of the apes. Sign it, and if I am ever to die, please give it to Konohamaru-kun. And...you are one of the best students I ever taught. Please...be safe...and come for a visit sometime.

Sarutobi then gestured to the group of ninjas that consisted of Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Ishida, her child Haruno Sakura, a young boy that Naruto didn't know the name of, Tsunami, and Itachi; who were two of Naruto's old students.

"Naruto, these people wish to join you in the Mist Village. They want to help you recreate Kiri, and I believe that they are the best people to help you do it," Sarutobi said, waving them over to Naruto's side.

Itachi then stepped in front of Naruto and said, "Naruto-sensei, with Sesshoumaru turning against us, and Tsunami away in Kumogakure, I think that it would be best if I join you."

"Very well, Itachi. I would love to have the support of my students...although...for Sesshoumaru...that is not possible anymore. Let's go!" he walked towards the gate, his companions following.

Naruto quickly said his goodbyes, and then, with his belongings in the Nidaime's carriage, left Konoha to begin his new life in the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Translations:

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu: Seven Swordsmen of the Mist

Kirigakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Mist

Kumogakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Clouds

A/N: I will be deciding pairings for this story, and the poll is on my profile. Feel free to give helpful suggestions, and constructive criticism.

R&R!!

Until next time! --Shodai Fuzeikage-sama


	3. Arrival in Kirigakure

Kazama Naruto--Mizukage

**Kazama Naruto--Mizukage**

**Chapter 3-Arrival in Kirigakure**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, so...so...go away! I don't own any other character names I might take!

A/N: I don't know how I am going to do the Tsunade Arc in this fic. But I can assure you that Tsunade will become the Godaime Hokage.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

The sun was shining as the entourage of ninjas entered the village of Kiri. There was no entrance gate, and all the buildings looked tarnished and destroyed. A few criminals ran around, carrying stolen items and weapons. Children and adults alike stood on street corners, breathing in the polluted air that was there from the furnaces that kept them warm.

A man with a Kiri hitai ate around his neck ran up to them. "Mizukage-sama! Who are your guests?"

The Nidaime looked at the man with a weary glance. "Tsuchi-kun, these are our guests. Beside me are the Ryu Sannin; Namikaze Kazama Naruto, and his Konoha ninja. Naruto is applying for the position of Sandaime Mizukage."

Tsuchi looked Naruto over silently, then spoke, "Nidaime-sama, Konoha-nin, allow me to show you to the Mizukage tower. Naruto-sama, you may look around if you wish."

Naruto looked around the village for a while, enjoying the site of the Mizukage glacier, which was a mountain frozen in ice. In the ice were two faces, the Shodaime Mizukage, and the Nidaime Mizukage.

'Will I be up there someday?' he thought silently to himself.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naruto silently made his way to the Mizukage tower, where he found the Konoha-nin waiting in the waiting room.

Itachi stood up, and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto-sensei, Nidaime-sama wants you in his office."

"Good," Naruto said as he opened the door to the Mizukage's office.

The Mizukage stood up slowly, and shuffled over to where Naruto was standing. He handed Naruto a Kiri hitai ate, of which Naruto tied around his forehead.

"Naruto-san, your initiation will be after we register the Konoha-nin as Kiri-nin. You may go now. Tell the Konoha shinobi to enter."

Naruto did as he was told. He went into the waiting room and sat down, reading the latest copy of Kiri news. After what felt like hours, the newly registered Kiri ninja stumbled out into the waiting room, where Naruto stood up and walked over to Itachi.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"His tests were tough. Eventually though, Anko was listed as a Tokubetsu Jounin, and then me and Kakashi were listed as Elite Jounin. Kaa-san was put on the Council as the new Uchiha head, and the kids were put into the academy."

Itachi looked up at his sensei, and then looked him in the eye. "Nidaime-sama said that Tsunami, Sesshoumaru, and myself would be listed in the bingo book as the Kirigakure Densetsu no Sannin. However, Sesshoumaru will be listed in the Kiri bingo book as an S-class criminal."

Naruto looked down. "I see."

"The Nidaime wants you to go directly to his office to put on the Mizukage robes, and then go to the balcony that overlooks the village."

Naruto stared at Itachi for a second, and then obeyed. He walked into the Mizukage office and put on the Mizukage robes. The only thing missing was the green headdress with the kanji for Water Shadow on it.

'I suppose the Nidaime has that with him,' Naruto thought. He quickly whisked out the door and to the balcony that overlooked the village.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

"May I present to you, Namikaze Kazama Naruto, the famed Ryu Sannin of Konohagakure. He has officially been ordained an elite jounin of Kirigakure. As you all know, a new Mizukage must be elected, as I am too old and weak to keep the position. The position will go to Naruto, as he is the only one that is strong enough to take it, besides his students Itachi and Tsunami; who are the two newest Kiri Sannin."

The Nidaime shuffled over to Naruto, and placed the Mizukage headdress on top of his head. "I announce to you the new Mizukage! Namikaze Kazama Naruto is now the Sandaime Mizukage!"

Translations

Kirigakure-- Hidden Mist

Kirigakure Densetsu no Sannin-- Legendary Three Ninja of the Hidden Mist

A/N: I know that this chapter was short. Far too short for my liking. I promise that future chapters will be longer. Next time is the rebuilding of Kiri, and the time skip to the Genin Training Arc.

Also, the poll of the pairing is still on my profile page, but I am sort of leaning towards an OC. Please! Your vote counts!

Ja ne! --Shodai Fuzeikage-sama


	4. Chief Executive of Kirigakure

Sandaime Mizukage

**Sandaime Mizukage**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other character names I may borrow from other anime's similar to this one.

**Chapter 4--Chief Executive of Kirigakure**

At a table in one of Kirigakure finest buildings, sat seven men and three women. At the head of the table sat Namikaze Kazama Naruto, the Sandaime Mizukage, and his two Black Ops guardians on either side of him. Down the left row sat Mishima Kurosai, the leader of Trade and Commerce for Kiri. He was a short man, with a goatee and high cheekbones. He was about forty-five years old.

Across from him sat the Ambassador, who was none other than Hyouga Tsunami, one of the Sannin of Kirigakure, and Naruto's former student. She was a woman with a medium build, about five and a half foot tall, with brown hair that just reached her shoulders and hazel eyes. She wore a black battle kimono and had a rather large shuriken strapped to her back. Her black eyeliner fixed her green gaze with a piercing glare towards Kurosai.

"Kurosai-dono, are you saying that the public is completely unaware of the projects being completed in Area 13?" Tsunami asked icily, her eyes fixing onto his black ones.

"Yes, Tsunami-sama, the DNA transfer from the Shodai Mizukage to the genin ninja is almost complete. We must not let the general public know of the secret facility."

"Kurosai, the projects at Area 13 are deadly to those injected with the DNA of the Founding Mizukage, yes?"

"Hai Mizukage-sama. But we are making a vaccine for those who experience the early symptoms of rejecting the DNA."

A ninja that sat on the right side of Kurosai spoke up. "The quality of our ninja is slipping. We must gain more recruits. It is foolish to even think that this DNA will be able to save us from Sesshourou in time!"

Naruto whipped his head around to the man. "Silence! It has been a year and Sesshourou and the Akatsuki have not attacked yet! Kirigakure is prospering because of the changes that we have brought to Mizu no Kuni!"  
Uchiha Mikoto spoke up from next to Tsunami. "With all due respect, Mizukage-sama, Itachi-kun has not seen any members of the Akatsuki while he traveled through Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. I think that--"

The door to the meeting room burst open, followed by a Kiri Jounin. "Mizukage-sama, two Akatsuki members have breached the gates!"

Tsunami, still in her place at the table, remained calm and collected. "What did they look like?"

"One had long black hair and pale skin. The other had a hunched back and a large scorpion-like tail behind him."

Naruto sighed. "Akasuna no Sasori and Orochimaru."

Tsunami rose. "I will deal with them. Mizukage-sama, are you going to stay here?"

"Yes...yes I will," he said gently. "Mikoto and Tsunami will halt the Akatsuki from getting any closer to the Mizukage Tower. Nashida and Raika alert the village to a code red and have the Jounin escort the village women and children and the elderly to Area 13."

'Why am I doing this?' Tsunami thought as she used her chakra to run towards the enemy.

At that moment, a huge snake head came up from the ground. Tsunami grabbed Mikoto and jumped upwards.

**"Ninpou: Hikage no Shuriken!" **Niyumi formed handseals and hurled the large shuriken. It formed flames around the steel edges and decapitated the snake. As they landed a long poison tipped tail attacked from above.

**"Ninpou: Shuriken Kaeri!" **The shuriken returned just in time to bat the tail away and land in Tsunami's grasp.

Orochimaru and Sasori landed in front of Tsunami and Mikoto, Orochimaru forming handseals for a kinjutsu. But before he could complete it, Tsunami moved in with a forward swipe with her closed Windmill Shuriken, making it into a sword-like weapon. Orochimaru leapt backwards, effectively evading Tsunami's swipe. Sasori shed his Akatsuki cloak and crouched on all fours on the ground.

Tsunami gasped, opening her shuriken like a fan. She looked around for Mikoto and saw that she was trying to go toe to toe with Orochimaru. Orochimaru however was just toying with her.

Sasori began to shoot thousands of needles out of his mouth at Tsunami. Tsunami began to press chakra evenly into the shuriken; spreading it apart and making it rotate at a fast pace, effectively serving as a shield that deflected the incoming Senbon. Eventually Sasori, who was running out of Senbon, stopped his advance.

However, Sasori blew a large pod from his wooden arm and as it came down from the air, various needles sprayed out from it. Tsunami's eyes widened.

She formed a series of short handseals and called out a Jutsu. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**

The wall of water formed around her and protected her against the onslaught of Senbon. After the large pod was grounded, the needles stopped and Tsunami released her chakra.

_'It takes a lot of chakra to hold that Jutsu for that long,_' she thought to herself.

Sasori then decided to rush at her with his tail pointed in her direction. Tsunami smiled to herself.

_'Game over!'_

**"Ninpou: Shuriken Kaeri!"** The shuriken returned just in time to cut Sasori's tail in two. Sasori's frame then burst into pieces as a figure draped in black shot up through 'his' skull.

Mikoto gasped as another figure appeared from behind her and Orochimaru, who were locked in a stalemate, with Orochimaru slowly gaining the upper hand.

The figure dressed in black coughed softly. "Sesshomaru-kun, I never expected you to show up..."

"Sesshomaru, you're a traitor!" Tsunami snarled, raising her shuriken, but a hand stopped her.

The Sandaime Mizukage stood beside her, his hand blocking the shuriken. Naruto turned to Sesshomaru and looked at him with disdain.

"Well then, Naruto-sensei, what business do you have here?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes glittering.

"I am here to ensure the safety of my ninja, as that is my job," he retorted, adjusting his hat.

Sesshomaru giggled quietly. "I am sure that the Sannin could handle herself. It is you I am worried about, Sandaime-sama," he choked out, his golden eyes glittering.

"You forget that I was a former Sannin of Konoha, yes?" Naruto asked quietly, taking out a familiar three-pronged kunai.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened to the point that they almost looked like donuts.

Chocolate donuts...yummy...

Sesshomaru shivered in fear. The Sandaime Mizukage wasn't supposed to be _this_ strong. He looked at the figure that was draped in black and turned to 'it'.

"Sasori-san, we should leave immediately! Mizukage-sensei is too strong to fight right now!"

The figure revealed itself to be Sasori's true form. "Yes...Kirigakure has gotten stronger over the past year. Perhaps we should get Kisame to show up next time," he said, pulling his 'fingers' back and pulling the puppet that served as his outer shell along with him.

The three notorious villains disappeared in a large plume of smoke.

Naruto sighed. "More paperwork for me..."

Tsunami went over to Mikoto and hugged her silently. She sighed, "You did well Mikoto-san. Let's get you back to your son now, shall we?"

Mikoto nodded dumbly, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her voice was hollow and shaky as she replied, "H-Hai Tsunami-sama."

Naruto walked over quietly. "Sasuke-kun should not be notified of these events, as he has experienced enough mental trauma when the Uchiha Clan genocide was committed. You must also not tell him anything of Sesshomaru, as he has stated that he wants to kill the one responsible for the destruction of his Clan."

Mikoto nodded slowly, and then shook her head. "Mizukage-sama, what am I supposed to tell him?"

Naruto sighed and removed his hat. "Tell him that you were leading a mission and you got scraped up. He will believe that...you may tell him the truth when he is older."

Mikoto's eyes widened at the thought of lying to her son, but she realized it was for the best and disappeared with Tsunami in a swirl of mist.

Naruto looked up at the misty sky and sighed heavily. Then he narrowed his eyes to the clouds appearing above.

_'We have survived this battle, but this looks like the calm before the storm. Can Kirigakure withstand another attack?'_

Read and review! . The reviews make me feel fuzzy inside!

A/N: Hopefully I will just continue with the story, and the elders of the Kirigakure Council will be introduced in the next chapter! Enjoy!

Translations:

**Ninpou: Hikage no Shuriken--**Ninja Art: Fire Shadow Shuriken

**Ninpou: Shuriken Kaeri--**Ninja Art: Shuriken Return

**Suiton: Suijinheki--**Water Style: Great Waterfall Wall


	5. The Elders and Higoriku

Sandaime Mizukage

**Sandaime Mizukage**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other character names I may borrow from other anime's similar to this one.

**Chapter 5—The Elders and Higoriku**

The sky was darkening as Tsunami, Mikoto, and Naruto made their way back to the Mizukage Tower. Outside the doors were three ANBU, an elderly man and elderly woman, and a younger man.

"Komura-ojisama. The Akatsuki have left," Tsunami bowed.

Komura narrowed his eyes. "Why did they attack, is the question…"

The other old lady spoke up from beside him, her voice rattling with age. "They wanted our Mizukage. And perhaps the Gobi no Inu."

Tsunami looked up in shock. "Gobi no Inu?"

Komura nodded. "Five years ago, The Gobi no Inu attacked Kirigakure and the countryside surrounding it. Nidaime-sama protected this land with his all. He managed to seal it into a young girl named Niyumi. Niyumi was a baby at the time, so she didn't remember anything. However, Nidaime passed a law that anyone who says anything around her will be punished by death. She has been scorned all her life," he nodded solemnly.

"Mikoto-hime…please go home…" Tsunami asked her. Mikoto left back to the pseudo Uchiha Clan district.

The slightly younger man rolled his eyes. "The demon should be executed," he growled.

Naruto's eyes suddenly flashed red. He grabbed the man by his shirt and hauled him into the air a few feet above the ground. "Silence! Don't you ever let me catch you saying that again! Do you understand?"  
The man, terrified, struggled to answer. "B-but she is a demon!"

Naruto spoke in a threatening voice. "The Second Mizukage's law is still in effect!"

Naruto dropped the man and made a few handseals. **"Raiton: Jibashi!"**

Lightning charred the man constantly, flaring up every three seconds. The man's wails of scream brought people out of their houses. The man struggled to get up. The two ANBU guarding him brought out their kunai. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that Nidaime-sama disbanded Higoriku's "special" ANBU," he said. "Are you two of them?"

One ANBU spoke into the wire tap on his cloak. "We need reinforcements immediately. Higoriku-sama has been attacked."

Tsunami unveiled her shuriken. Komura and Hokaru stepped back inside the Mizukage Tower. Naruto took off his Kage headdress. He sealed it in a scroll and took off his Mizukage ceremonial robes and sealed them as well. The two ANBU and Higoriku took fighting positions.

Higoriku gestured to Tsunami. The two ninja disappeared and reappeared in plumes of smoke on top of the Mizukage Tower.

Naruto was in black and red battle armor. A thin black cloak was draped over his shoulders with the kanji for 'Dragon' on the back.

He took out a three pronged Kunai. **Ninpou: Hiraishin no Jutsu!"** Within a second, the two special ANBU were dead. But soon twenty more of them poofed into the grounds surrounding the tower.

**"Suiton: Ja no Kuchi! **He shouted as he formed the handseals. The twenty or so ANBU leapt into the air.

'Bad choice,' Naruto thought silently. He rapidly began to form handseals. **"Doton: Doro Houshi!"**

A large river of mud spurted from the tiles of the Mizukage Tower. It overlaid the water and turned into wet, sticky mud. Naruto again began to form handseals as the ANBU tried to move from the stickiness.

**"Suiton: Hahonryuu!**" Naruto called out with the last handseal. A large wave of water formed from all sides of the surrounding buildings. As it closed in, Naruto began to form even more handseals.

**"Raiton: Rageki!"** As Naruto finished, he shot the lightning into the water. The water sparked with live electricity, upon contact, all of the ANBU were obliterated on contact and washed away by the water.

Naruto smiled sadly and left to watch Tsunami's battle with Higoriku.

555555555555555555555555

Actually the battle was over when Naruto got there. Higoriku was on the ground, and Tsunami was on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Naruto rushed over to her.

"N-Naruto-sensei…now I know why he is called Higoriku of the Senbon. He hurled various amounts of Senbon at me and used Senbon in all of his attacks.

"Tsunami-sama. Y-your strength is amazing. I have lost this battle," Higoriku struggled to say before he took his last breath.

"Tsunami-chan…I think that this is over now," Naruto said. He helped her up and escorted her to the Mizukage Tower.

When they got back, ten or so ANBU were waiting for their Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama, what happened?" the ANBU asked.

"If you did not know…I was attacked by Higoriku-san and his ANBU," he said sarcastically. "Put the village under a Level Two State of Emergency. Higoriku's ANBU had one-hundred members according to Nidaime's population report."

The ANBU immediately left and assembled ninja from Jounin to Chuunin rank. ANBU Captain Mitarashi Anko immediately ordered the state of emergency.

Naruto sighed softly. He knew that the Jenkei Clan, being the foolish power-hungry individuals they were, would attack the village at once. The Jenkei had established an outpost camp along the border of Mizu no Kuni and Nami no Kuni. It was so close to the village.

Naruto had exiled all members of the Jenkei Clan two months prior for an assassination attempt on his life and an unsuccessful coup d'état by the Jenkei and some of the ninja that were against his leadership. The leader of the Jenkei Clan, or as they now called it, Jenkei Shinobi no Nakama (Ninja Group of the Jenkei) were comprised of fifty B-A rank ninja, along with their leader, Ketsuken Hiro, and all one-hundred members of the Jenkei Clan. Ketsuken Hiro was an S-rank missing-nin and one of the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He left after Zabuza's coup d' etat failed.

If the Jenkei Clan attacked, Kirigakure might face destruction. Naruto knew that. And with only one of the three Sannin still in Kiri, it just might happen. Naruto absolutely wished that Sesshomaru hadn't defected.

Itachi was still in Kaze no Kuni in an audience with the Yondaime Kazekage.

Tsunami was; he had to admit…the weakest of his three S-rank students. Even though she had a big reputation, she wasn't as strong as one would think. He had no choice.

Naruto stood up as the message carrier bird flew in from his window. He opened the letter. Naruto narrowed his eyes and called for his ANBU.

When the two ANBU came in, he said to them, "Prepare an entourage. Tsunami is in charge of the village. We are leaving to find Tsunade, the Slug Sannin," he gave his commands.

He would not let this village fall, he thought to himself.

A/N: Review!!

Translations

**Raiton: Jibashi**—Lightning Element: Lightning Thrust

**Ninpou: Hiraishin no Jutsu**—Ninja Art: Flying Thunder God Technique

**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi**—Water Element: Mouth of Evil 

**Doton: Doro Houshi**—Earth Element: Mud Indulgence

**Suiton: Hahonryuu**—Water Element: Destructive Rapid Torrents

**Raiton: Rageki**—Lightning Element: Lightning Strike


End file.
